


Lingerie

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Panties, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Will got panties.
Relationships: William Riker/Deanna Troi
Kudos: 33





	Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

They’ll be in orbit around Mrennenimus Prime in approximately three hours, and as far as Deanna knows, the landing party has yet to be determined. All she knows for sure is that Commander Riker will head it, and she should be on it, because even at their current distance, she’s starting to feel the prickling call of another empathic species. Obviously, she’d be the best choice. But Will’s still off duty for another two hours, and she decides not to wait. 

She heads to his quarters, finds the doors open up for her as easily as they’ve been doing lately, without even requiring her to call inside. She walks right into the open space where Will is standing, turned halfway to the replicator, holding a pair of frilly purple panties. There’s an open box on the nearby table with crisp wrapping paper and a ribbon. The old Earth tradition of ‘Valentine’s Day’ is coming up. She’s very clearly walked in on him about to wrap a gift. 

Deanna glances at the box, the panties, then, finally, Will’s face. She somehow manages to ask in a completely neutral tone of voice, “Are those for me?”

To Will’s credit, his cheeks are only _slightly_ pink. He answers with a confident smile, “Of course not. I would never be so cheeky.”

Deanna lifts a brow and presses, “Then who are they for?”

Will counters, “Why do they have to be for anyone? Maybe they’re mine.”

“Oh?”

“Yes.”

Deanna’s never backed down from a face off with Will in her life. She says simply, “Prove it.”

“How do I do that?”

“Put them on.”

Will lifts one dark brow. “Right now?”

“You have them out, don’t you? Why else would you be holding them? They are _yours_, you said...”

“They are,” Will insists, though his grin is wide and contagious. “You’re absolutely right. I was just about to change.”

“Don’t let me stop you.”

Will stares at her a second longer, then shifts the panties over into one hand and uses the other to reach for his collar. He dares her, “Turn around.”

Deanna bites the inside of her lip to keep her grin in check and does him that small courtesy. She turns her back, chin up but ears peeled. She listens to each little rustle of fabric. He tells her, “No peeking.”

“_Will_,” she gasps, as though scandalized, “I would _never._”

She even hears his shoes coming off. Then he tells her, “You can turn around now.”

She does so. She lifts both brows, eyes instantly snapping down. He hasn’t bothered to put anything else back on. He’s bare-chested, bare-legged, barefoot, and his crotch is stuffed into a pair of panties that are clearly several sizes too small. The dark hair above the hem pokes into the lace, the bow at the front distorted. Worse of all, the head of his cock is poking out one side. He clearly couldn’t fit it all in. If they were going to do this right, they’d have to replicate some far sturdier, far better sized underwear. Which she wouldn’t mind. The colour looks good on him. 

But the fit is laughable, and she has to bite her bottom lip to keep her chuckle back.

He grins as good-naturedly as usual, asking, “What?” His hands land on his hips, his crotch jutting forward, and Deanna groans and looks away. “They look great on me, right?”

Deanna shakes her head, laughing, “You stretched them out—I’ll never wear those now!”

“I told you, they weren’t for you,” Will insists. But when she peeks back, his eyes are twinkling with his smile. She can’t stop laughing. 

She figures she’ll have to ask him about the landing party later, because she can’t take him seriously with his dick looking at her like that, so she just shakes her head and leaves.


End file.
